miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorizilla
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Mélanie Duval Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Benoît Boucher |director = Thomas Astruc Benoît Boucher}} " " is the eleventh episode of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It premiered on March 30, 2018, on Netflix. Synopsis Marinette must rescue Adrien from a group of overzealous fans and from his own bodyguard, who has been akumatized into the hulking Gorizilla. Plot Gabriel is in his atelier, designing a shopping bag on his computer. Adrien asks him for a few minutes of his time. Gabriel tells Adrien he'll have Nathalie let him know when he has time, disappointing his son. After noticing Adrien fidgeting with his ring, he reminds him to practice his piano. Then when Adrien leaves, Gabriel brings up a Ladyblog video of Cat Noir and a separate picture of Adrien. He places the two side by side on his computer and studies their two rings. He is shocked to realize the similarity between them, and begins suspecting his son might be Cat Noir. He marches to Adrien's room only to discover his son is not there, with a phone recording of his piano playing and the window open. Gabriel lashes out at Nathalie and the bodyguard for letting Adrien escape under their watch and orders them to find him. Adrien is sneaking through the streets when he encounters a fan dressed similar to him named Wayhem. In the midst of his excitement, Wayhem posts a picture of himself and Adrien on the Internet. The bodyguard soon sees the picture and tracks him down, as Adrien runs from a mob of fans. Meanwhile, Marinette is watching a new perfume advertisement about Adrien. She receives a call from Alya, Mylène, Rose, and Juleka reminding her that they were all going swimming. In her subsequent haste, Marinette runs out of the house until Tikki reminds her that she is still wearing her pajamas. But before Marinette can get back to her house, she bumps into Adrien. He asks her if he could hide at her house since she lives nearby. When she asks why, she gets an answer when she sees fans still chasing him. Needing a place for them to hide, Marinette takes Adrien to the park, where they hide in an empty fountain. He states that fans have gone crazy over the new ad, an ad he himself feels embarrassed about, while Marinette feels equally embarrassed that she is still in her pajamas. With the coast clear, she prepares to leave, saying she has things to do, but Adrien pulls her back down upon seeing his bodyguard. When she recognizes the car, he explains that he snuck out of his house without permission. A man then sees them and posts a picture of them in the fountain on the Internet, as their friends, Gabriel, and the bodyguard are notified. Marinette and Adrien dash down into the subway. Adrien apologizes to Marinette for dragging her into this situation, and causing everyone to think she's his girlfriend. She says it's okay and asks him if his father will be all right with it. Adrien replies that he will and pulls out the lucky charm Marinette gave him in the episode "Gamer." Suddenly, people on the opposite platform spot Adrien, and send out an alert. Wayhem then appears on the subway stairs at one side, followed by more fans. Adrien's bodyguard also appears on the other side. Seeing their only way out, Adrien grabs Marinette and they jump into the subway train. However, he drops his bracelet on the platform. The fans yell after the departing train, then recognize Adrien's bodyguard and tackle him. Wayhem grabs the Gorilla's phone and attempts to call his idol, but Gabriel picks up instead, and orders the fan to return the phone or he would be arrested. Shocked, Wayhem drops the phone just before another fan learns where the train went, and the entire crowd boards the next train, leaving the bodyguard on the floor, stunned. He slams his fist on the ground in anger, then spots Adrien's lost bracelet and picks it up to examine it. Meanwhile, back at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel enters his lair. Nooroo asks him if he really thinks Adrien is Cat Noir, to which Gabriel replies that he doesn't know, but Adrien is definitely hiding something. He continues by saying that since Adrien's bodyguard has failed to keep an eye on him, there's only one way for them to uncover his secret. He then transforms into Hawk Moth. When the bodyguard returns to the surface streets, his car is being towed by Roger Raincomprix, who gives him a strict lecture over his bad parking and issues multiple tickets. He also gets a phone message from Gabriel, who scolds him for not being able to find Adrien. All of this anger and frustration is enough for Hawk Moth to akumatize the bodyguard. Adrien and Marinette arrive at the movie theater wearing disguises. Adrien wears a motorcycle helmet while Marinette wears a towel around her head and pink goggles. They watch a movie that Adrien's mother starred in, Solitude. Unable to go to the movies without Nathalie or his bodyguard, Adrien explains to Marinette that he decided to sneak out to watch it because he doubted his father would allow him to see this particular film. When Adrien sees his mother on-screen, he takes his helmet off, causing a nearby moviegoer to notice him, take a photo, and post yet another picture on the Internet. Adrien and Marinette get swarmed by fans until Gorizilla smashes through the ceiling and captures Adrien. His fans throw things at the akumatized bodyguard, demanding that he be let go. Adrien tells Gorizilla to leave them alone because he is the one he is after, and the giant ape leaps away, letting Adrien's helmet fall to Wayhem in the process. All the fans, including Wayhem, run out of the theater, leaving Marinette and Tikki as the only ones left inside. Marinette tells Tikki, "Adrien needs me," and transforms into Ladybug. Wayhem rides his bicycle, chasing Gorizilla, with Ladybug behind him. They both demand that Gorizilla let go of Adrien, but he ignores them and climbs to the roof of Montparnasse Tower. Ladybug tries twice to make Gorizilla let go of Adrien, but his grip is too tight, and he overpowers her. She almost gets thrown off the building, but she manages to catch herself. Desperately, she calls Cat Noir for help; however, due to Adrien being trapped in Gorizilla's huge fist, he can't transform into Cat Noir and therefore cannot reply. Hawk Moth figures if he doesn't see Adrien and Cat Noir side-by-side, then he'll know Adrien is truly Cat Noir. Out of options, Ladybug summons her Lucky Charm, which turns out to be a toy helicopter; but just as she starts controlling it, she is grabbed by Gorizilla. Adrien apologizes to her, although the resilient Ladybug refuses to give up. She uses the remote control to steer the helicopter, and it goes into Gorizilla's nose and pokes around his face, inducing Gorizilla to free Ladybug. She then wraps one end of her yo-yo around the villain's thumb, leaps off the building, runs through an office floor she enters through a window, jumps back onto the roof, and pulls her string to loosen Gorizilla's grip on Adrien. Seeing their chance, Ladybug tells Adrien to jump, but he is hesitant, seeing that the only way would be off the building. After Ladybug convinces him to trust her, he jumps, much to Hawk Moth’s horror. Ladybug is about to jump down to grab him, but gets caught by Gorizilla again. In the air, Plagg urges Adrien to transform, but he refuses because people would see his identity and he trusts Ladybug, figuring she has a plan. Distressed and terrified for his son, Hawk Moth pleads privately to Adrien to transform into Cat Noir to save himself. When he doesn’t, Hawk Moth, with sincere concern and fearing for his son's life, orders Gorizilla to let go of Ladybug so she can save him. Startled, the villain obeys Hawk Moth. Finally free, Ladybug races down the building and catches Adrien using her yo-yo. They are face to face as they slowly descend along the side of the building while a crowd on the ground, including Wayhem, cheers wildly. Adrien tells Ladybug that he knew he could count on her. In the moment, he almost calls her "My lady," which takes her by surprise, but he catches himself and calls her Ladybug. Wayhem is so relieved Adrien is safe that he hugs him. Adrien notices Ladybug's earrings are flashing. He asks her if anything is wrong, and she says it means she'll transform back soon. Hawk Moth, himself relieved, commands Gorizilla to recapture Ladybug and Adrien, and to not mess up this time. The villain jumps down in front of Ladybug, Adrien, Wayhem, and the other fans. Wayhem offers to fend off Gorizilla, but Ladybug tells him to get to safety. While Ladybug and Adrien swing away, Wayhem attempts to stop Gorizilla. He picks up Wayhem, but the boy counters by spraying the Adrien Fragrance cologne in his face. Now, the gorilla can't use his nose to sniff out Adrien, or see very well. As Ladybug and Adrien manage to lose their pursuer, both of them notice that she'll transform back soon. Adrien offers to hide while he waits for Cat Noir to show up. Ladybug worries that Gorizilla will find him before her partner arrives. Noticing a nearby subway station, Ladybug thinks up an idea to stop Gorizilla. She calls Cat Noir and leaves him a message telling him of her plan to use Adrien as bait, and that she really needs him and his Cataclysm for her plan to work. Adrien expresses his worry that Cat Noir won't show up. Ladybug assures him he will, as she trusts him. Adrien blushes as Ladybug heads to the subway. Plagg, who is inside Adrien's helmet, questions him about how he's going to be Adrien and Cat Noir at the same time. Adrien knows he's in a tough spot, but has a plan. He sees Wayhem approaching and asks him for his help. Ladybug waits underground, pleading for Cat Noir to hurry up. Wayhem, wearing the helmet, begins to make loud noises to get Gorizilla's attention, causing him to run through the city. He finds a boy dressed as Adrien and wearing a helmet, and assumes the boy is Adrien. Hawk Moth believes the same story when Cat Noir shows up; the supervillain is thus fooled by Adrien's plan and concludes that he'd been wrong, "just as well," about his son being Cat Noir. He then orders Gorizilla to grab Cat Noir's Miraculous. Gorizilla attempts multiple times to do so, but each time Cat Noir leaps out of his way. After leading him onto the ground directly above the Métro station, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm on the pavement, causing it to cave in, leaving Gorizilla trapped in the destroyed road. Cat Noir then calls Ladybug on his staff, saying this is Cat Noir Express Deliveries and asking if she ordered a giant beast, to which she replies, "I knew I could count on you, Kitty!" She asks him of Adrien's whereabouts, and he says he's safe. She then jumps onto Gorizilla, takes the lucky charm bracelet out of his pocket, and pulls it apart. After capturing the released akuma and purifying it, she and Cat Noir fist-bump, and she notices Wayhem nearby, still wearing the motorcycle helmet. Mistaking him for Adrien, she calls out to him, asking him if he's okay, but Cat Noir steps in front of her and assures her that he's completely fine, and Wayhem reinforces the superhero's ruse by giving them a thumbs-up. Cat Noir next advises Ladybug to leave, lest she reveal her secret identity to all of them. Realizing he's right, Ladybug says farewell to "Adrien" and her partner, then takes off with her yo-yo. Cat Noir also bids goodbye to his supposed alter-ego, and departs. His job completed, Wayhem walks over to a nearby building and knocks on the door. The real Adrien peers out, and lets him in. They both then emerge, and Adrien apologizes for having Wayhem stand in for him, commenting that his fan probably thinks he's not very brave. However, Wayhem expresses excitement about it instead, and shows no negativity whatsoever. He in turn apologizes for posting the photo on the Internet, saying that Adrien must be mad at him; but Adrien smiles and writes his email on the cutout face, saying that if Wayhem can manage to stop running after him screaming, they could be good friends. Back in her bedroom and still in her PJs, Marinette plops down on her bed, gushing to Tikki that she'd gotten to go to the movies with Adrien, but then falls into despair as she realizes she'd gone to the movies with Adrien in her pajamas, wearing funny glasses and a towel. She then gets a call from Alya, who's still with the other girls. Alya tells Marinette that they all saw the pictures online, but that they are lost. Marinette laughs and tells them that she'll get changed and be right there, but then asks where they are. Alya replies, laughing, that they're still at the swimming pool and had been waiting for her the whole time. At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien walks into his room, where his father is sitting on his couch. Gabriel tells his son to sit down, and Adrien uncomfortably obeys. With the TV remote, Gabriel starts the movie Solitude on the TV. He tells Adrien that all he had to do was ask him, and Adrien replies that he tried to, but Gabriel had been so busy. He goes on to sadly comment that he always seems too busy to talk. Gabriel tells his son that he should've trusted him, and that it's important for them to be able to trust each other, because if Adrien were to hide the truth from him, he would "naturally start to imagine all kinds of things." Adrien agrees and thanks him. They turn back to watch the movie, and Emilie Agreste smiling over her shoulder is just seen on-screen before the episode view descends into a large, undefined place deep beneath the mansion, barely lit by torches and what appears to be a beam of sunlight coming through a skylight. The far end of the room has a design identical to the "butterfly window" in Hawk Moth's lair. Four metallic banging noises are heard, along with a mysterious beeping sound before the episode ends. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla * Wayhem Minor characters * Nathalie Sancoeur * Fire captain * Alya Césaire * Mylène Haprèle * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Nooroo * Roger Raincomprix * Emilie Agreste (footage) * Jean Tretiens * Mrs. Michelle (background) * August's mother (background) * August (background) * Civilians Trivia * This episode was scheduled to premiere on Disney Channel in Germany on January 30, 2018, but on January 20, it was rescheduled to another date for unknown reasons. * Gorizilla's name is a reference to the reptilian monster Godzilla. ** His design is a reference to the giant gorilla King Kong. ** He is similar in body shape to the Incredible Hulk. * Hawk Moth's full transformation sequence debuts, distinct from his transforming moments in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "The Collector". *The episode reveals that not only does Gabriel have the Hawk Moth lair, but there is also a secret basement underneath the Agreste mansion. * Adrien's white outfit was first shown on a special poster by SAMG Animation for the show's second anniversary.Adrien - Second Anniversary Special.jpg * Gabriel watches a video of Cat Noir on the Ladyblog, and the video is a clip from "The Pharaoh" when Cat Noir, about to detransform, runs away from Alya. ** This reveals that "The Pharaoh" took place on May 21st. *Gabriel's suspicion of Adrien's ring, as first seen in "Simon Says", continues in this episode. *Roger Raincomprix fines Adrien's bodyguard for illegal parking, something that occurred before in "Gigantitan". * According to Gabriel, Adrien is currently 14 years old, indicating that Adrien turns 14 in "The Bubbler", which also indicates Adrien is more than likely older than Marinette. * The episode reveals that Mrs. Agreste's first name is Emilie and that she was the leading actress in the movie Solitude. ** The movie's producer was an undefined A. Bourgeois. * After Adrien reminds Marinette of the lucky charm she gave him, she remembers the moment in "Gamer" when she showed her lucky charm bracelet to Adrien. * This episode reveals Adrien's email address is adrien@agreste.mode. * Wayhem saying "You shall not pass!" is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. * The scene where Adrien grabs Marinette's hand changes into a fantasy slow motion scene similar to one in "Despair Bear". * This episode reveals that Marinette hates horror movies. * The alternative version of Ladybug's transformation sequence where Marinette wears her pajamas rather than her everyday attire is used again, following its debut in "Sapotis". **This is also the second episode where Marinette is wearing her pajamas for the whole episode. * Gorizilla is the only villain whose first priority, ordered by Hawk Moth himself, is not to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculouses. * This episode doesn't have an ending card. * When Ladybug saves Adrien the scene is a reference to Spiderman 3. * Where Adrien jumps is similiar to "Invisible Block Challange". Errors * Throughout the episode, the logo on Marinette's bag disappears. * During the scene when Ladybug tries to contact Cat Noir, her earrings turn white. ** It happens again when Ladybug says she trusts Cat Noir to Adrien. * As is common in many Season 2 episodes, Alya's bangs are miscolored in several shots. * Wayhem's name is misspelled as "Wayem" on his phone. * Marinette wears her purse in a few shots throughout the episode, despite that she shouldn't have it on her. ** She has it on when Alya looks at a picture of Marinette and Adrien at the Métro from her phone. ** The purse appears again as Adrien shoves himself and Marinette inside the train. * Neither of Marinette's pigtails move for several frames until her transformation. * When Wayhem is riding his bike saying "put Adrien down right now" he is wearing Adrien's shirt instead of his own. * When Gabriel is in his lair his hair is brighter than it's supposed to be. * Near the beginning Gabriel's hair is miscolored dark grey in a few shots. * Wayhem's skin is miscolored into a darker tone in a few shots when he asks Adrien for an autograph. * When Marinette and Adrien start running in the subway station and everyone is chasing them you can see a blue-haired woman and a blonde woman with August instead of August's own mother. * Adrien's facial expression in the flashback scene from "Gamer" is different from the original, when he looked confused, whereas now he looks very surprised when Marinette gives him the lucky charm. es:Gorizilla ru:Горизилла Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes